Death isn't the end
by Ponglenis
Summary: Il se redresse lourdement en compagnie du craquement de ses os et fixe la lame plantée dans sa poitrine. Il n'a pas mal. A vrai dire, il ne pense pas. Il est un simple corps dont le cœur fonctionne toujours péniblement. La créature respire de manière saccadée, parfois entrecoupé de sons gutturaux plus prononcés. Et il marche, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il doit le trouver.


**Bonsoir les coupains!**

 **Voilà comme bon nombres d'entre nous je suis allée voir Le Labyrinthe 3 au cinéma et j'ai littéralement dû attendre 10 minutes avant de sortir de la salle parce que je pleurais beaucoup trop. J'avais lu les livres donc je savais déjà, mais le voir en vrai, joué par Thomas Brodie, non non et non! Alors voilà, comme beaucoup j'ai décidé de ne pas faire mourir Newt, d'une autre façon que les autres! Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira! Si vous voulez un deuxième chapitre je peux le faire même si techniquement je comptais en faire un OS mais vu que j'ai pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver après c'est à vous de me dire!**

 ** _Enjoy_!**

 **Death isn't the end.**

Il le fixe intensément de ses yeux noirs, la lame à la main. Il n'est plus maître de son corps, et son esprit s'emmêle à chaque pensées qu'il a. Une partie de lui, celle contrôlée par le virus, veut tuer Thomas. Alors que sa raison lui dit de se tuer lui-même. De mettre fin à ce calvaire, à cette douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine en regardant le visage de son compagnon, peigné de désespoir. Lui aussi n'a plus aucun espoir d'être sauvé à cet instant-là. Il est perdu.

Il sent ses jambes courir en direction du brun, et lorsqu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui, il parvient à reprendre le contrôle de son corps pendant un court laps de temps, suffisant pour retourner la lame contre lui.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard terrorisé de son ami avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

Ses doigts tremblent légèrement, puis c'est au tour de sa main de bouger. Il gratte le goudron comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité, arrachant ses ongles tel un supplice. Il fixe le ciel noir au dessus de lui, accompagné par un halo rouge qui émane des nombreux incendies autour de lui. Il n'entend que les crépitements des flammes et les éboulements des immeubles avoisinants.

Il se redresse lourdement en compagnie du craquement de ses os et fixe la lame plantée dans sa poitrine. Il n'a pas mal. A vrai dire, il ne pense pas. Il est un simple corps dont le cœur fonctionne toujours péniblement.

La créature respire de manière saccadée, parfois entrecoupé de sons gutturaux plus prononcés. Il se relève en s'aidant de son bras insensible et tente de garder l'équilibre une fois debout. Puis il commence à marcher avec une certaine facilité au début, vite rattrapé par l'état alarmant de son enveloppe charnelle. Il ne sait pas où il va, il n'a aucun objectif. Il ne veut qu'une chose : marcher. Alors il le fait. Il marche.

Il arrive près d'une immense place qui accueille en son centre un hélicoptère. Il voit un groupe de personnes s'affairer autour de l'engin volant, et son corps lui dicte de s'y rendre. Mais, caché derrière des décombres depuis un moment, un homme sort de sa cachette en apercevant le fondu. Il tire dans l'estomac du contaminé, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Le malade ne bouge pas, il porte seulement sa main droite à sa nouvelle blessure et observe avec fascination le liquide rouge en découler. Il tourne alors la tête vers son agresseur, l'expression de son visage trahissant une colère sans limite. Mais le soldat décide de s'enfuir en apercevant l'un des jeunes du groupe se rapprocher de leur position.

Il sent son corps le lâcher, et pourtant il a cette volonté en lui de rester sur ses pieds. Parfois il entend une voix dans son esprit, des paroles qui lui disent d'avancer, de se battre. Alors il avance vers la personne en face de lui. Il voit la jeune femme pointer son arme face à lui, sur le point de tirer, mais une main se pose sur son pistolet. L'homme se met à courir vers lui. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, l'obligeant lui-même à s'arrêter. Il le voit mettre ses mains devant lui, en signe de confiance. Alors la créature plante ses yeux dans les siens, et il entend son cœur battre plus fort.

« - **Newt ? Tu m'entends mon vieux ? C'est moi Minho..** »

Le prénom du garçon tourne en boucle dans son esprit comme une litanie insupportable. Il sent sa tête tourner, il veut que tout s'arrête, il veut abandonner. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Cette voix dans son esprit, qui répète un prénom lointain l'empêche d'abdiquer. Il relève la tête et regarde l'asiatique devant lui avant de sentir le peu de force qui l'habite le quitter. Il s'écroule dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

* * *

Minho fait les cent pas depuis déjà cinq minutes autour de l'hélicoptère. Il veut pleurer sa colère et son chagrin mais il ne peut pas, pas devant les autres. Il doit garder la tête haute, montrer l'exemple. Il doit prendre une décision, et vite. Thomas est parti se rendre au laboratoire de WICKED après la mort de Newt, et Minho sait qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. Il vient de perdre Newt alors qu'il aurait pu le sauver, et Thomas ne pourra jamais vivre avec ce sentiment. Alors il a préféré se rendre, pour les protéger. Minho le sait très bien, mais il ne veut pas l'abandonner. Il a déjà perdu son meilleur ami, il ne veut pas en perdre un autre, il n'y survivrait pas.

Une détonation le sort de sa transe. Tous le groupe est en alerte en apercevant un garde de WICKED, debout face à un fondu. Ils observent la scène, et sont étonné de voir le garde s'enfuir face à la créature devant lui, qui décide après coup de se diriger vers eux d'un pas lent, comme s'il souffrait à chaque mètres parcourus.

Brenda s'avance, le pistolet à la main, folle de rage. Elle déteste ce virus qui décime la population, ce virus qui a emporté Newt et qui a failli l'emporter elle aussi. Alors elle vise et s'apprête à tirer.

Minho regarde le corps avancer vers eux, et il ne saurait dire s'il est un pantin guidé par la maladie ou par autre chose, car il ne semble pas leur vouloir du mal. Alors Mihno observe plus intensément, se rapproche avant de reconnaître le garçon.

« - **BRENDA NON !**

Minho court près de Brenda et lui fait baisser son arme lentement, tout en regardant le fondu s'approcher d'eux. Il se précipite sous les plaintes de ses amis avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

- **Newt ? Tu m'entends mon vieux ? C'est moi Mihno** …

Lorsqu'il croise le regard noir impassible de Newt, Minho est de nouveau gonflé de courage et d'espoir. Il le voit tituber légèrement, incapable de tenir debout. Il voit la lame planté dans sa poitrine, et il ne peut que détourner le regard. Un bruit sourd le fait tourner de nouveau la tête. Newt est sur le sol, agonisant. Minho attrape sa nuque et le surélève du sol. Il ne le reconnaît pas, il n'est plus Newt, et pourtant il n'est pas non plus totalement devenus un fondu. Sa tête se balance de gauche à droite sans porter d'attention à ce qu'il voit.

Minho hésite de longues minutes avant de se rappeler les paroles de Térésa. Thomas est le remède. Il peut sauver Newt. Alors l'asiatique met toutes ses chances de son côté et porte Newt comme une princesse. Il se dirige vers le groupe, et seule Brenda se rapproche de lui. Elle regarde alors Newt avec angoisse, et elle ne sait pas si elle doit se ranger du côté de Minho quand celui-ci prend la parole.

« - **On l'emmène et on va chercher Thomas. Il pourra le guérir.**

Jorge regarde le jeune homme avec peine, avant de lui sourire.

\- **On va devoir l'attacher hermano.**

\- **Non… on aura pas besoin de l'attacher.**

Le brun porte Newt jusqu'à l'hélicoptère et l'installe dans la soute. Il semble détaché de la réalité, adossé à la paroi grise, il ne dit mot.

\- **Tu m'entends Newt pas vrai ? On va aller chercher Thomas, il va trouver une solution.**

Minho remarque que son ami vient de réagir à l'entente du prénom de Thomas, il le regarde droit dans les yeux, accompagné par sa forte respiration. Il tend la main vers lui, et Minho la prend. Il sait que ce n'est pas ce que voulait le blond mais il le fait tout de même.

\- **Tiens bon mon vieux** … »

* * *

L'appareil fait un bruit assourdissant, et il ne sait pas vraiment comment il est arrivé là. Il se trouve dans l'hélicoptère, avec ce groupe de personnes vivantes, et il est assis sur le sol contre la paroi froide. Il les entends crier, et il voit la soute arrière s'ouvrir. Le vent vient le frapper de plein fouet et ses cheveux tentent de se débattre contre la forte brise. Il voit l'asiatique courir près de lui et le décaler loin du bord de la soute maintenant ouverte. Il ne comprend pas un traite mot de ce qu'ils disent, mais ils les voient tendre leur main, comme s'ils essayaient d'attraper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Il reporte son attention sur la lame, toujours profondément planté dans sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il veut la retirer. Elle le brûle, elle lui fait.. mal. Alors il attrape le manche et tire dessus, lui arrachant un cri qui fait sursauter tous les membres du groupe. Une fille se précipite sur lui et l'empêche de continuer, alors il grogne de mécontentement. Il n'en peux plus. Il veut qu'on le laisse en finir, il veut apaiser sa douleur. La jeune femme regarde les deux autres garçons au bord de la soute, et elle se met à sourire quand ils remontent un troisième garçon. Elle le lâche et se hâte vers le nouvel arrivant. Mais il n'entend qu'une seule chose. « _Thomas_ ».

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, le prénom sonnant une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Il ne le supporte plus. Mais son esprit lui ordonne de se relever, de voir le visage de garçon. Alors il se relève avec une force dont il ne connaît pas l'origine, et dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence, et il titube jusqu'au petit groupe. Il arrive au dessus de la bande, trop employé à s'occuper du garçon au sol. Alors il tend la tête pour voir son visage. Juste son visage. Et lorsqu'il le voit, il sent son cœur se soulever. Il tambourine si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait en sortir de son plein gré. Il a l'impression que sa volonté lui revient, qu'il se souvient de tout, ou presque.

Mais son corps le lâche une nouvelle fois. Il tombe en arrière et sent son souffle se couper. Alors il prononce son prénom dans une supplique, un appel à l'aide.

\- **Th-Thomas** …

* * *

Thomas sort de sa léthargie en entendant la voix transformée de Newt. Il n'en revient pas, il a même l'impression de rêver. Il l'a vu mourir dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas être là, au sol, avec eux. Il tente de se relever mais sa blessure le fait bien trop souffrir pour bouger. Alors il attrape le bras de Minho.

\- **Le remède.. dans ma poche.. donne-lui !**

Minho acquiesce et trouve le petit flacon bleu dans sa poche. Il se jette sur Newt et l'oblige à en avaler le contenu. Celui se débat quelques secondes avant d'être secoué de spasmes. Tout son corps s'agite, comme s'il tentait de repousser le vaccin. Ses mouvements se stoppèrent quelques longues minutes plus tard. Minho déchire le T-shirt de Newt et il est stupéfié de voir la vitesse à laquelle le vaccin fonctionne : la couleur de ses veines noires rebroussent chemin jusqu'à la morsure sur son bras.

\- **Tu.. tu as réussi Thomas ! Newt il.. il est en vie !**

\- **Je veux être près de lui** …

Minho obéit et transporte méticuleusement Thomas aux côtés de Newt. Le blond est inconscient, et Thomas sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre, alors avant de sombrer, il entrelace ses doigts dans les siens. Il a sauvé Newt…

* * *

 **Alors votre avis? ;)**


End file.
